


Певчий

by fandom Dumbledore x Harry 2020 (teamharrydore), inani1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/fandom%20Dumbledore%20x%20Harry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1
Summary: Любить мужчину – грех. Любить священника – грех вдвойне.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Певчий

Сегодня светлый четверг и в церкви поёт хор. И Гарри. У него совершенно потрясающий голос – чистый, берущий за душу тенор, свободно льющийся в зале и не признающий границ. Все прихожане уверены, что Гарри избранный, отмеченный самим Богом, потому что только с Божьего благословения можно так петь, что хочется плакать, любить и жить.

Сам Гарри уверен, что он обычный, побитый жизнью парень. Ему исполнился год, когда по континенту прокатилась Чёрная смерть, собирая щедрую жатву. Многие умерли в то страшное время, и его родители в том числе. Потом был приют, несладкая жизнь у тётки, монастырь. В монастыре тоже жизнь тяжёлая – работа, учёба, молитвы, ночные стояния по особым дням, но здесь он забыл о тянущем чувстве голода, когда голова забита мыслями только о еде, живот прилип к позвоночнику и совершенно невозможно работать.

Гарри поет о чистой и безусловной Божьей Любви, сострадании и искуплении человеческих грехов, его голос возносится под самые своды, плачет, молит о прощении для всех и для него. Гарри поёт и знает, что сегодня будет стоять всю ночь в молитве и покаянии, потому что он обманывает всех людей, поверивших чистому ангелу. Он не ангел. Он совсем не ангел, не избранный. Он грешен, преступно грешен и ничего не может поделать с собой.

Обман. Его жизнь уже давно состоит из обмана, а его молитвы давно ничего не стоят, но молитвам научил его настоятель Альбус, и отказаться от них Гарри не может. Ему бы уйти… Уйтиии. Сердце трепещет, горло почти сжимает спазм, но ответственность не дает сфальшивить, звуки льются свободно, словно певец чист и не знает сомнений. Он не сможет уйти, не сможет подвести Альбуса, который надеется отремонтировать в этом году приют для сирот. Гарри знает, что после его пения монастырь принимает самые щедрые пожертвования. Может быть, это от лукавого? Плотская любовь и невоздержанность точно от лукавого. Любить мужчину – грех. Любить священника – грех вдвойне.

Служба заканчивается быстро, слишком быстро. Гарри не готов. Сейчас он готов петь хоть целую вечность, хоть до самой смерти, лишь бы не спускаться с клироса, не встречаться с настоятелем, который даже не подозревает, что творится на душе у Гарри. Уйти было бы проще. И уйти невозможно. Гарри мусолит трещинку на нижней губе, чувствуя во рту соленый, железистый вкус, и встречается взглядом с облизывающим губы Драко. Они похожи. Они настолько похожи в своих желаниях, что Гарри передёргивает от отвращения. Он знает, что Драко из знатного рода, знает, что его родителей тоже забрала Чёрная смерть, но совершенно не может ему сочувствовать. Гарри слышал и видел то, что хотел бы забыть. А еще хотел бы не завидовать. Увы, это невозможно.

Гарри идёт вместе с певчими из церкви, смотрит на прямую, покрытую простой тёмной рясой спину настоятеля, и думает о грехах и надеждах на искупление; о «Гарри, мальчик мой» и желании принадлежать святому человеку; о свободах и обязанностях. И совсем немного о мечте, Боге и солнце, которое светит всем.


End file.
